


sleepless

by nozoelis



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Ni Dios ni ley.





	sleepless

* * *

La noche está llegando a su fin, el Cazador lo nota en su sangre.

Pasea por las calles de Yharnam y no se pregunta cuantas bestias ha matado porque desconoce el número. Tiene que sortear los cadáveres si desea continuar hasta el final. El olor a sangre y muerte le resulta ya indiferente.

Aquella ciudad ya no alberga vida. Se pregunta si alguna vez lo hizo realmente o si, al contrario, la gente que allí vivía solo estaba alargando su juicio final. ¿Hasta cuándo se remonta esta tragedia de la que ha sido partícipe?

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguno de ellos rezó y sintió la genuina esperanza de que Dios le respondería de vuelta?

Ha visto morir a la poca gente cuerda que quedaba con vida en la ciudad. Ha acabado con aquellos cuya humanidad flaqueaba. Ha dado paz a aquellos que no conservaban nada de sí mismos.

Se ha enfrentado a aquello que adoraban y entiende cuál es el fracaso de Yharnam.

Este no era sino el castigo por osar ser Dios.

Empuña su arma y continúa hasta perderse entre los edificios que una vez conocieron tiempos mejores. La caza ha sido larga pero todavía no ha de despertarse.

Tiene tiempo para seguir soñando.

**Author's Note:**

> hola! si tuviese q explicar este fic no sabría q decir. no quería escribir algo de ningún pj, sino lo q yo pienso q piensa el cazador mientras está en yharnam, supongo. ¿pensar en algo le ayudaría a sobrellevar su misión? me gustaría pensar q el cazador es un hombre creyente allá en la tierra de la que venga.


End file.
